Cosmic Love
by roxan1930
Summary: The Silver Surfer has left the earth and the other squaddies to make sure Galactus wouldn't eat more planets with life on it anymore and so the Infinity Sword would be in good hands but as the time goes on he strugles with his feelings for the female herald named Stardust.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Super Hero Squad Show.**

**Cosmic Love**

The Silver Surfer sighed as he sat on his surfboard on a meteor.

It had been a week ago since he left the earth with Galactus to make sure he wouldn't eat any planets with life on it anymore and to make sure that the Infinity Sword would always be in good hands.

He really missed his friends back on earth but when he thought about it, being with Galactus and the other heralds wasn't so bad as they also acted as good friends every now and then.

Before the Surfer came to earth Galactus barely even payed attention to him and the other heralds unless the found a planet he could eat but now he would more often talk with them about simple casual things and act more as a friend then just a master with servants.

And Firelord and Terrax were always goofing around when they had free time, just like the squaddies back on earth.

Of course this also ment that the Surfer joined them with their crazy antics almost always as that was something he had learned on earth: Be a part of the nice things and enjoy them, even if they are small things.

As a example, he had taught the other heralds about barbecueing and they had used Firelord as a barbecue to make hambugers for themselfs wich were in their opinion really good but if someone from earth had taken a bite, that person would throw every bit of food in his/her stomach out and have his/her skin change colors for at least three hours while hallucinating about seeing butterflys with sombrero's.

And then there was Stardust.

The Surfer sighed again.

His beautifull Stardust who has been pretty much his best friend ever since he joined Galactus.

When she had come to earth while he and Ms Marvel were fighting Doom he had thought she just wanted to see him again but he was shocked and dissappointed when she told him that Galactus was coming to eat the earth and when he was forced to fight her he felt so much pain and it wasn't from any hits he got from her but from his heart.

But now he was with her and the others again and even thought he missed his friends on earth, he was happy now.

Happy to be with the one he had fallen in love with.

Galactus had just eaten some small planets and had given the Surfer and the other heralds some time off so here he was sitting on a meteor while he watched Firelord teach Stardust a traditionall dance from his own planet wich the female herald picked up pretty fast.

The surfer smiled at the scene as those two twirled around eachother.

They all knew that Stardust loved to dance wich was probably the reason why Firelord was teaching her another dance.

He himself had even taught her some dances he learned on earth from wich most had the rule that the male and female had to hold eachother close.

He had always found that weird and akward but he loved it when he taught it to Stardust from who he wasn't sure if she liked it as she didn't say anything but he guessed she didn't have any problem with it as she did smile at him the whole time.

"Daydreaming about the lady again?" a voice then asked from behind the Surfer wich suprised him so much that he completely lost his balance and fell from his surfboard face first on the ground.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" the other asked with a chuckle.

"No, Terrax, I'm lying here because I and the space-worm that is crawling under my lips thought it was time for our first make-out session." came the Surfer's muffled sarcastic answer before he picked himself up.

"You've got a girlfriend? I thought you liked Stardust!" Terrax laughed loudly.

"SHHHHHHHHHH! Be quiet or she'll hear you!" the Surfer hissed as he slapped his hands over his friend's mouth.

"Seriously, when are you going to tell her your feelings?" the grey skinned creature asked when he was alowed to talk normally again.

"It's not as easy as you think!" Surfer sighed as he went to sit on his surfboard again.

"I was once married on my own planet, remember?" Terrax yelled with a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes, and I also remember that you told me that your wife was the one who confessed to you wich caused you to faint in shock and have had the docters explain what happened to you after you woke up in a hospital." the silver creature countered wich whiped the smirk from his friend's face and was replaced by a huge blush.

"Yeah, but that I went to her and told her I liked her too." Terrax tried to safe himself but it didn't help much as that was only countered with the Surfer saying "You didn't have trouble with that because you already knew that you wouldn't be rejected."

"Well… I… Just tell her how you feel!" Terrax yelled being unable to cover himself up anymore.

"Tell who what?" another voice asked and when they both turned they were suprised to see Stardust ad Firelord in front of them.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Stardust. Hey, Firelord, I've been wanting to show you something so come on!" Terrax yelled before grabbing Firelord's wrist and dragging him off to who knows where.

"Those two…" the Surfer sighed.

"… really are something." Stardust finished.

There was a short akward silence and the Surfer inwardly cursed Terrax for leaving him alone with Stardust.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here? With you, I mean?" Stardust then asked much to the silver man's suprise.

"Sure." he said as he scooted over a little on his surfboard and patted the space next to him in a inviting fashion.

With a smile Stardust sat down next to him and they sat together for a while as they stared into space.

"Hey, look! What a beautifull planet!" Stardust suddenly yelled as the meteor they were on floated so they could see a planet they hadn't seen before.

"Yes, it looks a lot like earth but with the colors blue and green having switched places." the Surfer agreed before sighing again.

"You really miss your friends there, do you?" Stardust asked looking at him with understanding eyes.

"Yes, but it's alright. I may miss everything there a little but I'll stay with you guys. Here I'm also happy." the Surfer said.

"Why?" his best friend asked him.

"Well, Galactus is not acting so cold anymore, I can actually have fun with Terrax and Firelord now and…" he trailed off.

"And?" she pressed playfully.

"And I've got you with me." he wispered as he gently took her hand wich caused her to blush a little.

"You're making it sound like I'm special." she said as she slowly pulled her hand back.

"Listen! You are special! You are the reason I could manage working for Galactus for all those years! It's true I came back to make sure he wouldn't eat more planets with live on it anymore and to protect the Infinity Sword but I also came back to be with you again!" the Surfer then yelled being unable to help himself as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her so close that their faces were right in front of eachother with only a inch or two in between.

"You can't be serious! Why would you wanna be with me so badly?" she yelled back as she struggeled against his strong grip.

"Because I love you!" he then finally confessed to wich she gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No. You don't love me. No one can love a monster like me." she wispered turning away from him.

"You are not a monster." he said as he wrapped his arms around her in a strong but gentle hug.

"Have you forgotten all the things I have done in the past?" she asked through tears that had started to spill.

"I don't care about that. I see you for the beautifull and sweet person you are. I see just you and I love everything about you more with each passing second." the surfer wispered tightening the hug.

"Surfer, I've been hiding this for a while but I'm also in love with you." Stardust then wispered as she looked him in eye with a wide smile on her face to wich he smiled back in happiness of knowing his feelings were returned.

Slowly they both leaned in and their lips touched in a sweet soft kiss.

As they pulled away they both thought that they couldn't feel any happier.

Some of that happiness was however replaced with annoyance when they heard chuckling coming from two voices.

"What are you two doing here?" both the Surfer and Stardust yelled when Terrax and Firelord poked their heads into sight.

"We predicted that this would happen and we wanted to see it." Firelord said as he tried hard to keep himself from bursting out in full laughter.

"Well, I am predicting that you two are going to learn what pain is right now!" the Surfer yelled as he grabbed the Infinity Sword and chased after Terrax and Firelord who where now screaming their heads off.

Stardust couldn't help but giggle a little as she watched her new lover try to attack the other heralds.

**The End**

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this. I thought it would ben ice to give the Surfer also a lover in his SHSS version and Stardust seemed like the perfect girl fort hat role in my opinion. Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
